


Hacking the Ministry

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 745: Severus and the Alternate Muggle Career: Ethical Hacker.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Hacking the Ministry

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 745: Severus and the Alternate Muggle Career: Ethical Hacker.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Hacking the Ministry

~

Arriving at the Ministry, Severus knew something was wrong. Muggles milled about the entrance, looking puzzled, with more gathering by the minute. 

“Is this building new?” asked someone. 

“Must be,” said another. “They do go up fast these days—Oi, what was that flash? Fire?”

“Building?” said Severus, waving his fingers surreptitiously. “Flash?”

The Muggle blinked. “Oh, I’ve an urgent appointment elsewhere!”

Once he’d magically dispersed the rest, Severus spun in place. _He_ could see flashes of spellfire, but the Muggles shouldn’t have. In fact, they should have avoided the block entirely.

Which meant one thing. The Ministry’s wards were failing. 

~

_“Ethical hacker? What in Salazar’s name’s that?”_

_Brennan, the only Muggle-born Slytherin in Severus’ year, grinned. “It’s brilliant! Hackers try to break into computers, so companies build firewalls to keep them out. But companies don’t know their own weaknesses, so ethical hackers, like my brother, figure the best ways past computers’ security so companies can fix them.”_

_“Huh.” Severus smiled. “That should be a job in the wizarding world, too.”_

_Brennan coughed. “I’ll let_ you _suggest it.”_

Severus smirked. As a lark, he'd then worked out how to break into the Ministry. That knowledge was about to become very useful. 

~

Severus Apparated into the kitchens, staying crouched down. Unfortunately, he ended up behind two cowering elves. 

“Intruder!” one squeaked. 

“Shh!” hissed Severus. “I’m here to help.” 

The other elf glared at him. “How we know you not lie?” 

Severus rolled his eyes. “You’ll have to take my word for it. Now, where are the Aurors?”

“They is being attacked by bad people!” 

“Where?” Severus repeated. 

The elves stared at him. 

Severus groaned. “If I were not ethical I wouldn’t be hiding from the bad people, would I?” 

Elf one nodded slowly. “Level four.” 

Elf two sighed. “We take you there.” 

~

They arrived in a war zone. Reacting instinctively, Severus picked up both elves, carrying them while dodging hexes, finally ending up behind a crumbling wall. 

Peeking out, he saw most of the fire was being concentrated on a door. “Can you get us inside that room?” Severus asked the elves. 

Elf one shook his head. “There is a magic shield.” 

“Right.” Severus shook his head. “That’s probably Kingsley.” He hummed. “Does the shield extend beneath their location?” 

Elf two closed her eyes. “No,” she finally said. 

“Good. Can you Apparate us in from underneath?” 

Elf two smiled. “You is clever.” 

~

They arrived with a crack, and when Severus looked around, six wands were pointed at him. “I’m a friend! Is Frank Longbottom here? Or Kingsley?” 

“Snape?” Frank pushed past the wands. “Relax, you lot, he’s one of ours.” Shaking Severus’ hand, he said, “Why are you here? My mum? Alice?” 

“They’re fine,” assured Severus. “They’re safe at the Potters’.” 

Frank exhaled. “Okay. Still, why are you here?” 

“I Floo-called to see what was happening, the call was cut off, I got worried.”

“How’d you get in? We’ve secured the building.” 

“I hacked in.” Severus gestured towards the elves. “With help.”

~

“Hacked in?” Frank raised an eyebrow. “When this is over, we should hire you to shore up security.” 

“For the right price, I’m yours.” Severus smirked. 

“I thought you were mine,” came a deep voice. 

Heart in his throat, Severus spun to face Kingsley, who looked hale and healthy, although the edge of one of his sleeves was singed. “You look…unharmed,” he said. 

Kingsley smiled. “You, too.” 

“Right, you lot,” said Frank, shooing everyone away. “A bit of privacy please.” 

“I was worried,” whispered Severus. 

“I’m fine.” Kingsley’s smile deepened. “Better now you’re here.” 

“Ah, love,” crooned the elves.

~

Tearing his gaze from Severus’ with obvious difficulty, Kingsley eyed the elves. “Thank you for your help.” 

“We is happy to serve,” said elf one.” His gaze moved to Severus. “Especially for love.” 

Severus coughed. “Do you need to return to the kitchens?” 

“No,” said elf two. “We stay with you. We is yours now.” 

Severus blinked. “You are? Why?” 

“You protects us from wizard fire,” explained elf one. “We is yours.” 

“Er…” Severus looked at Kingsley, who shrugged. “I don’t—”

“We is take care of you,” said elf two. She smiled. “We starts with your home.” Then, they disappeared. 

~

“Any idea what just happened?” Severus asked. 

Kingsley shrugged. “You have elves now, apparently.” Cupping Severus’ face, he sighed. “I love that you came, but I also wish you’d stayed safe, far from here.” 

“I’m happier when I’m with you.” Severus moved closer. “Dangerous or not, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I hate to interrupt,” said Frank. “But the attack’s intensifying, Kingsley. Orders?”

Sighing, Kingsley turned away from Severus. “We need to get out and regroup. Are all the civilians safe?”

Frank nodded. “We got word the Ministry’s been cleared. And the Unspeakables have secured their department.” 

“Right, then let’s evacuate.” 

~

“Is _he_ here?” asked Severus as the Aurors began leaving. 

“Tom?” Kingsley sighed. “I haven’t seen him. Although I expect so, given why they’re attacking.” 

“Which is?” 

“Albus. He let it be known he was bringing the Philosopher’s Stone here to have special warding placed on it for his friend, Nicholas Flamel.” 

“A trap?”

“Exactly. A clever one, too, since Tom’s trying to achieve immortality.” 

“Obviously it worked.” 

“Yes.” Kingsley clasped Severus’ hand. “Now let’s go. The rest is up to Albus. He plans to duel Tom.” 

Severus braced himself. 

When nothing happened, Severus eyed Kingsley, who groaned. “Anti-Apparation wards!”

~


End file.
